Tarnished Silver
by Dartwind
Summary: The animatronics at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria are rumored to be possessed. Some say that the five children who went missing died and then their souls took over each of the animatronics. Which is completely unrealistic, because we all know that ghosts aren't real...right? Rated T for possible gore, violence, and strong language in later chapters.
1. Prologue

Freddy's POV

I woke up to the sound of water dripping. _Ugh, where am I?_ I thought, still half-asleep. I surveyed the area around me, which was large and unfamiliar. The concrete room was seemingly endless; a single dying light bulb illuminating the massive area in front of me. "Mom?" I called out into the darkness.

No one answered. The dripping suddenly stopped and an eerie quiet filled the room. "Hello? Is anyone here?" I asked.

A tall figure slowly appeared in front of me, almost blending into the shadows. "Who are you?" The figure questioned warily.

The voice of the figure sounded strangely familiar. "Wait, do I know you? And can you tell me where my parents are?" I questioned.

The figure stood in silence a few moments before replying, "Maybe, what's your name?"

"Well that's easy I'm…" I started, pausing as I tried to recall my name. "Umm, I-I can't remember. Sorry." I said, frightened now by the fact that I couldn't remember anything, including my name.

"I guess I'll tell you my name then, since you can't remember yours." said the figure. " My name is…it's…oh no! I can't remember my name either!" The figure exclaimed, desperately trying to remember it's name.

"Why don't you come over here so I can see you? It's possible we know each other." I said.

"Okay then." The figure replied, moving forward.

As it walked closer to me, I realized how big the strange thing was. It was easily three times my size and it looked almost like... a rabbit?! Sure enough, when the figure stepped into the light I could easily see that the "person" I had been talking to was no other than Bonnie the Bunny. "Bonnie!" I said excitedly, suddenly remembering the animatronic.

The animatronic looked at me. "Bonnie? I don't remember my name, but I know that it definitely isn't Bonnie. Besides, I'm no robot- hey, you're Freddy Fazbear! Can you tell me how to get back to my mom? I think she's going to be really worried about me since I ran away from her when she tried to make me eat my veggie pizza."

"What? I'm not Freddy, and you are most certainly Bonnie the Bunny! Look at your hands, they're purple!" I said to the robot.

Bonnie gave me a funny look. " You better not be tricking me Freddy!" he said as he looked down at his hands. Bonnie's jaw dropped, "What? My hands ARE purple… But no! I'm a kid, not a robot! What is my mom going to say?" the rabbit said frantically.

I frowned. "Uh, no offense Bonnie, I think there is something wrong with your programming because you've always been a robot."

The rabbit huffed in annoyance. "Well Mr. I'm- definitely-not-Freddy-even-though-I-look-exactly-like-him, why don't you look at _your_ hands?"

I rolled my eyes at Bonnie. "Fine, I'll do it just to prove you wrong."

I put my hands in the air in front of my face, slightly waving at the purple animatronic. "See?" I said, "I have completely normal, real…" I trailed off.

Instead of normal human hands, I had hands that were extremely similar to an animatronic I vaguely remembered, Freddy Fazbear. Still stunned by this new discovery, I didn't hear Bonnie call my name until he practically yelled in my face. "Freddy! Hello, anybody in there?" he asked jokingly, patting my head.

I laughed despite the uneasy feeling that had suddenly settled in my gut. How come I still couldn't remember anything? And why was I suddenly an animatronic? The smile slipped off my face and an unhappy frown surfaced in its place. Bonnie looked at me, noticing my sudden change of mood. "Hey are you okay?"

I shook my head. "No I'm worried Bonnie, what if our parents don't recognize us? Robots can't think or talk freely, so why would they ever believe us? They'd probably just think that it's a glitch in our programing, and that we need to be fixed." The rabbit's ears drooped.

"Oh no, I didn't think about that..." He said, trailing off.

"Maybe we should go look for someone who could help us?" I proposed.

"That sounds like a great idea! If we do that, then maybe someone who knows us will recognize us and be able to tell us who we are!" Bonnie exclaimed excitedly.

The purple animatronic held out his hand to me. "Come on Freddy, let's go!" I took his hand and the animatronic pulled me up with ease.

Unaccustomed to standing with my new mechanical legs, I stumbled awkwardly into Bonnie. "Sorry!" I apologized quickly, backing up carefully so I wouldn't trip.

"It's ok Freddy, I had some trouble when I first tried to stand up as well. Make sure you watch your feet when you walk, there's quite a few old pipes and boxes back here." Bonnie said as he moved off to the side so I had more space to move.

After a few tries, I finally was able to stand without wobbling or toppling over. Deciding I was ready to try actually moving, I took a few tentative steps forward. It was surprisingly easy to move, and despite my massive size, I was able to walk rather quickly. "Whoa, this is weird, I feel so... tall!" I exclaimed.

Bonnie smiled. "I thought that too when I first woke up. But anyways, we should go look for someone who can tell us what's going on now. If you're ready, that is. If not, I don't mind waiting a bit longer for you, not everyone can be as quick as myself." The rabbit said with a smirk.

Hearing a hint of a challenge in his voice, I nodded determinedly. "Ok, let's go." I said.

The rabbit turned around and disappeared into the darkness of the room. I followed him, stopping briefly to take one last look at the light bulb over my shoulder. "Wish me luck." I whispered softly, before the darkness reached out and consumed me, leaving nothing but the fading echo of two sets of footsteps.

* * *

About: This story begins in 1982, at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Both "Freddy" and "Bonnie" are children, and are both around eight years old.


	2. The Employees

Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, August 14th, 1986, 5:43 PM, EST

"Hurry up Ivan! We need to get this done by 5:50!"

"Ok, ok! I'm coming, I just had to make sure Foxy is in the cove."

Ivan, a 17-year-old employee at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, was currently standing in front of a large red animatronic fox. The fox's name was Foxy, and he was undoubtedly the most popular animatronic at the pizzeria. Ivan, however, thought that he was overrated. " Ugh, why is HE so popular? Freddy is way cooler than that old thing." said the male as he turned and walked towards the other three employees who worked at the pizzeria.

Rachel tapped her foot impatiently as she watched Ivan stroll leisurely toward her and her coworkers. Ivan always made it a point to take as much time as possible walking across the pizzeria…just to annoy Rachel. It was no secret that the two had a thing for each other and, unfortunately for Rachel and Ivan, their coworkers thought it was hilarious to bring it up every time the two were in the same room. "Oh ja, come over here Ivan. I want to touch jer body, ja?" said Tim in a ridiculously stupid accent as he pretended to swoon.

Rachel rolled her eyes "Shut up." she said, flicking a lock of Tim's messy brunette hair off his forehead.

Tim gasped "Oh my gosh! My...my hair!" he exclaimed in mock horror.

Rachel and Ivan laughed, but as a male dressed in dark green cargo pants and a black leather jacket walked out of the bathrooms, they quickly quieted down. "Is the pizzeria ready to be locked up yet?" said the man, his voice low and commanding.

The other three employees nodded quickly. Jeremy Fitzgerald was NOT a man you wanted to piss off. A 20 year-old pro boxer who was (at least) six feet tall and rarely smiled, the man was not at all happy with the fact that he was forced to work at a pizzeria to pay his rent. So, whatever he said, everyone else usually agreed with due to the fact that if they didn't he could probably throw them threw a wall. That, and the fact that Jeremy drove the teens home after their shift, and without him they'd have to bike to the pizzeria. And considering that the last time they had done that, they had almost ran over a group of kids, it probably wasn't the greatest idea for any of them to ride their bikes to the pizzeria.

Ivan, Rachel, Tim, and Jeremy walked through the double doors that led into the main entrance of the pizzeria. There, a tall dark skinned female named Tasha sat behind a counter reading a magazine. "Tasha, we finished cleaning up inside the pizzeria, are you ready to go?" asked Jeremy.

Tasha closed her magazine and nodded. "Yes, I'm coming right now." She replied, her green eyes staring at the four other employees.

Tasha shoved her magazine inside her purse and stood up. Jeremy locked the doors as the other employees walked to the front doors and opened them, letting in a blast of hot air. Ivan snorted in disgust. "Bleh, I hate summer. Why don't we get any time off?" complained Ivan.

"Probably because you need to pay for your college. Now come on, I need to get you kids home before your parents start to worry about you." answered Jeremy.

"Hey! You're only three years older than me smartass, and we aren't kids." retorted Ivan.

"Yeah, and you're only three inches shorter than your girlfriend." said Jeremy, nodding at Rachel.

"W-what do you mean?! W-w-we aren't dating!" stuttered Ivan, his cheeks coloring.

Tim and Rachel laughed "Aww, Ivan, I thought you knew me well enough now! Size doesn't matter to me, it's the effort that counts." said Rachel, laying her head on Ivan's shoulder.

Ivan huffed and looked away. Tim snickered at the two and walked outside. Tasha and Jeremy were already outside, talking quietly to each other as they leaned against Jeremy's car. When Tasha noticed Tim, she waved goodbye to the both of them and walked away to where her car was parked. " So, what were you to talking about, huh?" asked Tim slyly.

Jeremy sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Nothing like… that, Tim. Some parents are filing complaints that the animatronics are dangerous to the public, and that the pizzeria needs to get rid of them." said Jeremy in a worried tone.

Tim raised a questioning eyebrow at this "Really? And since when did you actually care about the pizzeria?" questioned Tim.

Jeremy winced "I don't know, I guess about a couple of months? I mean, it's kinda part of my life now, and I like that it's a constant, unlike everything else…" said Jeremy, trailing off, deep in thought.

Tim opened his mouth to reply, but the sound of footsteps on the pavement silenced him. Ivan and Rachel stood in front of the males, looking somewhat annoyed. " So Jeremy, you gonna lock the door, or what?" asked Rachel.

" Huh? Oh! Yea, I'll go do that." answered Jeremy.

The older male walked back to the pizzeria as the three teens stood by his car. "What's up with Jeremy? He seems so…" said Ivan, searching for the right word.

"Distant?" Rachel offered, looking at Tim.

"He heard that the pizzeria might be closed down, since the animatronics are a danger to public safety." deadpanned Tim.

Rachel frowned and Ivan's eyes widened in surprise. "What?! That's horrible! I love this place, how could they just close it down?" he exclaimed.

"I don't know, Ivan. But it's just a rumor, so we don't need to get worried yet." Jeremy said, walking up to the teens.

"Anyway, let's go, it's already late." The 20-year-old said, opening the back door for the teens.

After Ivan, Rachel, and Tim got into the car, Jeremy walked to the other side of the car. He got in and started the engine. "Alright guys, buckle up. I really am not in the mood to get a ticket right now." instructed Jeremy, before he revved the car's engine and the four sped off into the night.

However, none of the employees noticed that they had forgotten to change the sign in the pizzeria's window from "open" to "closed." They also didn't realize that the trash from last week was still on the curb across from the pizzeria. Even Jeremy failed to realize that he forgot to close they door the right way. And of course, none of them had seen the man who stood in the shadows, watching them the whole time.


	3. The Violet-Eyed Man

Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, August 14th, 1986, 5:52 PM, EST

To the left of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, a man stood motionless in the shadows. The man began to walk slowly, as if he was on a stroll through the park, towards the pizzeria's front doors. The male's unnaturally-colored purple eyes were hidden by his sunglasses, yet they still darted nervously around, searching for any signs of life. Seeing none, the man picked up his pace, until he arrived at the doors of the old building. He reached out and twisted the doorknob on one of the doors, roughly pushing it open. The man wrinkled his face in disgust as the stench of sweat and pizza filled his nostrils (he hated children and their disgusting odors).

Nevertheless, he was standing in the hallway that led to the main entrance of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria; a kiddie restaurant. But the man wasn't here for the children: he was here just to complete a simple task: get a key to the pizzeria. Today, he was fortunate; an employee had forgotten to close the door the right way. Now, all the man had to do was go into the main office and retrieve a spare set of keys. So, he walked forward and pushed the second set of doors that led into the main room of the pizzeria open.

The man smiled gleefully as he looked across the pizzeria. On a stage stood three animatronics, Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica. Diagonal from Bonnie was a small stage with a partially closed purple curtain, where Foxy the Fox stood, an out of order sign around his neck. The robots looked…horrible. Rips from rough handling were evident across their exoskeletons, and stains from various fluids were also evident. It was obvious that the robots hadn't been cared for or cleaned in years. Not that their well-being was important to the man, as right now, he was busy laughing at the animatronics horrible state.

However, this didn't last long. The man suddenly remembered that the animatronics free roam mode activated at 6:00…which was less than a minute away. _Dammit, I've wasted too much time! _He thought. So he sprinted towards the long hallway directly opposite the stage, his long coat billowing out behind him as he ran. Once he had reached the end of the hallway, he turned left and entered the unlocked office. Inside, various security cameras sat haphazardly on the desk. He searched, frantic now, to find a spare set of keys. He almost threw a security camera in his frustration, before he finally spotted what he was looking for. The man quickly snatched the keys, and without a second of hesitation, he sprinted out of the office, and back to the main area of the pizzeria.

He stared in horror as the clock reached six, and an almost inaudible rumbling filled the pizzeria. The man paled in fear. "No…not yet! I need to get out of here!" he exclaimed.

The man made a mad dash for the main door, his heart racing. He reached out with his hand, the doorknob cold and unyielding. The man swore under his breath, and rummaged through his coat for the keys he had taken. He pulled them out and breathed out shakily as he inserted one of them in the keyhole, hoping that the key would work. He tried to turn the key in the lock, but it refused to move. A cold fear washed over the man and he let out a whimper of fear. He had the wrong keys.

Now, the man stood, shaking with desperation as he heard mechanical clanks of movement. He banged against the door, and tried once again to open it, yet it still remained locked. A shadow passed over the ground and the man let out a choked sob. The mechanical buzz grew louder, and in his desperation, the man turned the key the opposite direction. The door unlocked with a click, and the man stumbled out of the pizzeria, slamming the door behind him. He locked the door and turned away from the restaurant, relieved to be alive. Now, the cold fear he had felt in the pizzeria was replaced by anger. The violet-eyed man growled, and without looking back, he walked away from the pizzeria, vowing his revenge on those horrid animatronics.

Inside the pizzeria, the mechanical buzzing grew louder. The clock read 6:03, yet the animatronics were still inactive. Suddenly, one-by-one, a clang came from the chest of each of the animatronics. The buzzing suddenly stopped, and was replaced by an ominous silence. For the next two minutes, nothing happened. However at 6:05, the animatronics started to move. It began with a small, hardly noticeable twitch, a flick of an ear, a slight adjustment of position. Then, the animatronics really started to _move_, randomly throwing their arms up or out (they never hit their bandmates) or kicking out their feet.

It was a bizarre spectacle that was strangely necessary to reset the animatronics servos. However, their movement died down to twitches once again by 6:08. Two minutes later, the first animatronic opened its eyes.

Bonnie the Bunny's red eyes emitted a soft glow. He turned his head slowly to the other animatronics, their eyes opening slowly. To the right of Freddy, Chica yawned and raised her arms above her head, her joints creaking ever so slightly. "Hey, Bonnie, do you know where the oil can is? My jaw is pretty stiff." said Chica.

Bonnie shook his head. "Sorry, I think Goldie had it last. Maybe ask him?"

To the right of the stage, Golden Freddy had just activated and was "blinking" his eyes. "Huh? Did somebody say my name?"

"Yeah, I did, and I was wondering. Do you know where the oil can is? I can't move my jaw very well." asked Chica.

"Sorry Chica, I used the last of the oil last night because I couldn't move my hand. I heard one of the employees on dayshift say that they were going to bring some in soon." said Goldie apologetically.

Chica growled in anger. "You'd think that the owners of this dumb place would at least try to care for us a little! I mean, come on!" she exclaimed angrily.

Freddy stepped back quickly to avoid getting run over by the chicken. "Hey! Watch where you're going buttface!" he huffed with annoyance.

Chica looked back at Freddy. "Oh, sorry Fredbear, didn't see ya there!" the chicken said sheepishly.

Bonnie laughed, "Look at you two! Bickering like an old married couple!" He teased, pointing towards Freddy and Chica.

Freddy laughed dryly "Haha, very funny Bonnie. But-" he began

"YARR HARR ME MATEYS! 'TIS A FINE NIGHT FER SAILIN'!" Interrupted Foxy, as he awkwardly jumped off the pirate's cove stage.

The fox stumbled as he tried to walk on his mangled legs. Chica quickly hopped down from the show stage to help the pirate. "Hey Foxy!" she chirped happily, smiling at the Fox.

Foxy grinned back at her "Why hello lassie! How ye be doin' on this fine day- err, night?"

"I'm fine, how about you? Are you feeling any better? I saw that you were put out of order today." asked Chica.

At this, the Fox's ears dropped. "Ay, 'tis right lass. I'm…I'm out of order fer a long time. There's been talk about me being scrapped, whatever that means."

The rest of the animatronics walked up to where Chica and Foxy were talking. "Wait, you're being scrapped? But why?" asked Freddy, his blue eyes full of concern for his vulpine friend.

"I-I… I think it's because I be too broken fer the kiddies to play with. They be worried about me hurtin' them. But, I jus' want to be their friends! Remember, when we were kids, Freddy?" said the saddened fox.

Freddy shook his head. "No, I'm sorry Foxy, but I can't remember anything about my past. How much do you remember?" asked the bear.

Foxy nodded. "Ay, well I can't remember all of it, but I do remember quite a lot of me childhood. Well, at least when I was…alive." replied the fox.

"Well, that's good that you remember that Foxy, but we need to figure out how to prevent you from being scrapped. First of all, why would they scrap you Foxy? The kids love you! They should just repair you, I mean, they repair us all the time." said Goldie.

"I think I know why they aren't repairing him, Golden." said Bonnie, holding up a piece of paper.

Goldie took the paper out of Bonnie's hand "A newspaper? What does this have to do with anything?"

"Read the second page." answered Bonnie.

Goldie opened the newspaper to the second page. "What?!" he exclaimed as he read the article.

Freddy moved next to Golden so he could see what the yellow bear was looking at. On the page was a picture of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and a headline that read "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Has Announced That It Will Be Closing In December." Freddy snarled in rage. "Why are they doing this?! Don't they realize that if they close this restaurant that we'll have nowhere to go?" exclaimed the bear.

"They don't know that we're people Freddy. Don't you think that if they knew about that they'd treat us more like humans? They think that we're just robots. We've been trying to tell them for years, but they just don't listen!" replied Goldie.

The other animatronics nodded in agreement. "Goldie is right, Freddy. You shouldn't be mad at them, the people just don't know. Why would you ever believe anything a six-foot animatronic told you?" said Chica.

"I…you're right. I'm sorry that I acted like that." replied Freddy.

"It's ok, we forgive you Freddy." said Bonnie.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I'm kinda wonderin', what are we going to do about the pizzeria closing?" asked Foxy.

"I don't know, do you two have any ideas?" said Chica, turning towards Bonnie and Freddy.

The two animatronics shook their heads. "I got nothing." said Bonnie.

The animatronics turned towards Goldie. "I don't know what to do either, but I do know one thing: we won't let this place go without a fight." stated Golden resolutely.


	4. The Search for Freddy Fazbear

Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, August 15th, 1986, 6:47 PM, EST

Chica clucked happily " Hey, I guess you were right Goldie! They did leave an oil can here for us!" she exclaimed, looking at the golden bear.

The bear smiled "And you doubted me?" asked Goldie, feigning hurt.

Chica laughed, set the oilcan she was holding down, and jumped off the stage. She slowly surveyed the room, her bright pink eyes emitting a soft glow. "Huh, where's Freddy?" She thought out loud, narrowing her eyes.

"Freddy? I haven't seen him recently. But I'll help you look for him." he said, grunting as he pushed himself off the stage to join Chica on the ground.

"You're still stiff?" questioned Chica, watching as Goldie wobbled awkwardly before standing up straight.

Goldie nodded. " I don't know why though, I put a lot of oil on my joints. It didn't help though." he responded.

"Hmm, that's strange. But anyways… lets go see if we can find Freddy. I'll help you walk if you need, I help Foxy all the time, so I' used to it by now." said Chica, offering her arm out to Goldie.

The golden bear waved Chica away. "I'm fine, thank though. Why don't you help Foxy walk with us? Another pair of eyes would help, and I'll call Bonnie over." He suggested.

"Good idea, I'll go do that." said Chica.

The chicken walked away from Golden Freddy, her yellow form disappearing into the darkness. Now alone, Goldie felt strangely vulnerable. Recently, strange things had been happening to him whenever he was away from the others.

Just yesterday, Goldie had thought he had seen a person with purple eyes watching him through the window. The man was cloaked in a dark coat that almost blended with the shadows, and he smiled menacingly at the bear. Not only that, but before that, Goldie had sworn he had seen a ghostly figure walk through the walls of the east hallway. Now, standing alone, just next to the stage, Goldie felt a cold breeze on the back of his neck.

The golden bear whipped his head around and leaped back. "Ha! Gotcha Goldie!" said Bonnie, grinning evilly at the bear.

Goldie released a shaky breath that he didn't realize he was holding. "Jeez Bon, don't scare me like that. What if I had accidently hit you?" He said.

Bonnie shrugged and then cocked his head. "Where is everyone?" he asked.

"Chica is helping Foxy walk over here from Pirate's Cove; they should be back soon. And Freddy…well, we don't know where he is, that's actually why Chica is bringing Foxy over here. Can you help us look for him?" asked the golden bear.

"Sure, I'll help! Where should we look first?" Bonnie said.

"Let's wait for Chica and Foxy to come back before we go anywhere." decided Goldie.

"Ok, sounds good." said Bonnie.

Shortly after Bonnie finished talking, Chica and Foxy appeared from the darkness. Foxy waved at the two males. "Ay laddies! How ye be doing? I heard we be lookin' fer Freddy, right?"

"Yep, are you all ready to go?" he asked the three animatronics.

The three nodded in assent. "Ok, Foxy and I will check the bathrooms, west hall, and main entrance. Bonnie, you and Goldie can check the east hall, storage room, and supply closet. Oh and, can you two also check the basement? I think it's locked, but you might want to check down there anyway." said Chica.

"Alright, that works." said Bonnie.

Chica and Foxy walked towards the bathrooms. Golden Freddy and Bonnie watched them go, and then moved towards the east hall. The only sound they could hear while they walked was the whir of the cameras and the soft clank that sounded whenever the animatronics moved. The darkness inside the pizzeria was a stark contrast to during the daytime, when children ran around and laughed, filling the restaurant with an excited buzz. When in business, the pizzeria was bright and happy. Now, after hours, the pizzeria was solemn and lifeless.

Bonnie and Goldie reached the end of the hallway, and seeing no sign of Freddy, they turned around. "So, do you want to go check the supply closet now?" asked Bonnie.

"Sure." replied Goldie.

While the two males checked the supply closet, (Bonnie found an old Freddy Fazbear plush) Chica and Foxy were busy checking the bathrooms.

"Do you see anything?" asked Chica, opening one of the bathroom stall doors.

"Ay, sorry lass, I haven't found anthin' 'ere. What about yerself?" said Foxy as he checked in another stall.

Chica shook her head and sighed. "How does Freddy always manage to make us worried sick about him?"

Foxy tilted his head and looked at Chica quizzically. "You're worried about 'im lass?" he asked.

Chica hesitated before answering the fox. "Well, of course! He's my friend and I wouldn't want to lose him. I…we've lost a lot already." said the chicken.

Chica didn't say anything else after that, seemingly lost in thought. Meanwhile, Foxy was thoroughly digesting what his female friend had said. He eventually came to the conclusion that he too was nervous for Freddy. "Lass?" Foxy questioned timidly.

Chica looked towards him and motioned for him to speak. "I'm nervous fer 'im as well, but I think he'll be jus' fine. He's a strong lad." said Foxy, suddenly confident.

"I hope you're right, Foxy." said the chicken.

After they had thoroughly searched the bathrooms, the two animatronics made their way towards the main room of the pizzeria. There, Goldie and Bonnie were talking next to the show stage in hushed tones. "Did ye lads find anythin'?" asked Foxy.

Goldie and Bonnie both shook their heads. "Nope, we were waiting for you guys to come back here so we could go down to the basement." stated Goldie.

"Hi guys!" said a voice from behind the four animatronics.

Goldie stared wide-eyed at the speaker. "Freddy! Where were you? We thought something bad happened to you!" exclaimed the golden bear.

"Ah, sorry guys! I was in the basement, and I had a bit of a hard time getting up the stairs." said Freddy sheepishly.

Chica furrowed her eyebrows. "You were in the basement?" she asked skeptically.

Freddy nodded. "Yeah! The mechanic came today and cleaned me up, see?" Freddy said, backing up so the other animatronics could see what he looked like.

"Whoa, you weren't joking!" exclaimed Bonnie, looking at the bear.

Freddy did indeed look a lot better. The numerous stains on his endoskeleton were almost completely gone, and most of the holes on his endoskeleton were stitched up. Compared to the other animatronics, he looked new. Freddy grinned at the astonished expressions on the others' faces. "Pretty sweet, huh?" he asked.

Chica nodded. "You bet! Man, you're really lucky Freddy! Do you think the mechanic will come back tomorrow and fix the rest of us?" she questioned.

"I think so, since he didn't even finish repairing me yet. He also left all of his tools here, so I think he was in a rush to leave. Maybe he was late for supper, or something. Actually, I know he'll come back! Don't worry about it Chica." assured Freddy.

Chica relaxed, but then straightened. "Wait, why did they fix you first Freddy? Shouldn't they have fixed Foxy first, since he's really hurt?" she said.

"I…I don't know, Chica. That would make sense that the mechanic would fix Foxy first." said Freddy.

At this, Foxy's ears drooped. "Maybe they don't want 'ta fix me, since all I be is an old pirate."

"What?! Why wouldn't they fix you? The kids love you, Foxy!" said Bonnie, putting a reassuring hand on Foxy's shoulder.

Foxy smiled. "Thank ye fer yer kindness laddie, but what if I be right, and they don't want 'ta fix me?" questioned Foxy.

Bonnie thought for a moment before responding. "Well, then we'll fix you ourselves!" he exclaimed enthusiastically.

Foxy raised an eyebrow at Bonnie. "How are ye gonna do that?"

"Well, I don't really know, but we'll figure it out!" said Bonnie excitedly.

Meanwhile, Goldie had been thinking about what Chica said. The more he thought about it, the stranger it seemed that Freddy was repaired before Foxy was. "Wait, Freddy, did you say that the mechanic left his tools here?" asked Goldie.

Freddy nodded. "Yea, he left them down on the basement floor. I almost tripped over his toolbox!" complained Freddy angrily.

"Huh." said Goldie absently.

Out of all the times the mechanic had visited, only once had he left his tools. And even then, he came back almost immediately to retrieve them.

Goldie suddenly felt a chill go down his back, and he shivered. The golden bear looked behind him for the cause for his unease, yet he saw nothing. He shrugged and turned back to face the other animatronics, who were currently talking about who they thought would be repaired next. Goldie didn't realize the violet eyes watching him from the basement door, or the way they stared at Freddy, a cold glimmer sparkling in their pupils.


	5. The Crying Robot

Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, August 27th, 1986, 3:02 PM, EST

"Stupid latch." said an angry male voice.

The purple-eyed male was eyeing the back of Freddy Fazbear's control panel with disdain. He had carefully planned out his entire day to "fix" the animatronic bear, and now he had to deal with a stubborn latch. Swearing under his breath, the man grabbed a mini crowbar from his tool kit. He shoved it into the tiny opening on Freddy's control panel and pulled it down. The cover finally popped off, and the male had a full view of Freddy's main AI. The control panel was located inside Freddy's endoskeleton head, where it functioned to control the rest of the animatronic through the numerous wires that ran throughout Freddy's entire body.

The purple-eyed male let out a sigh of relief. Everything in Freddy's main AI seemed to be in order. Now, all the man had to do was tweak a few wires and add a couple of extra chips and he'd be golden. As careful as the man was with the animatronic, he actually truly hated those wretched old robots. They terrified him with their blank stares and random twitching. In fact, the man thought that it was very possible that those animatronics were possessed by the five children who went missing at the pizzeria. He swore that he had seen them looking at him, their plastic eyes turning pitch black. The only light that emitted from them was from their eerie white pupils. They came closer, and closer, and closer…

The man shook his head to rid himself from the disturbing thoughts. He _did_ have a plan to carry out, and he couldn't afford to mess it up now. The purple-eyed man resumed his work again, a newfound determination fueling him on.

It was more than two hours later when the "mechanic" finished his work. The man quickly packed up his things and waited for the sound of the cars of the day shift employees. Once the cars had left, the man darted up the basement stairs, taking two steps at a time. He made sure to leave the basement door ajar so that Freddy could get out once he switched over to free roam mode (the man knew from experience that the animatronics had trouble doing tasks that required fine-tuned movements).

Once he reached the front doors, he looked over his shoulder for anything unusual. Seeing nothing, the male walked outside to his bike. The bicycle was a dark purple road-bike that was old, yet had served him well over the years. He threw his leg over the seat and hopped on. There was a slight breeze that ruffled the man's light blond hair. His unnaturally pale skin was mostly hidden by his navy sweatshirt and faded blue jeans. Luckily, today it was cloudy, so the man wouldn't have to worry about wearing his sunglasses (he wore them anyway). With that, the man back-heeled his bike's kickstand and peddled off.

Foxy sighed and rested his muzzle on the top of the out of order sign that officially declared that he, Foxy the Pirate Fox, was decommissioned. The pirate felt upset, and didn't feel like talking to anyone. Even Chica and Bonnie couldn't cheer him up. Freddy didn't help either. The bear couldn't help but flaunt his upgrades and although he didn't mean it, this display made Foxy feel even worse. "Foxy?" said a female voice hesitantly.

The fox didn't reply. He just couldn't muster up the energy to answer Chica. Foxy heard the female walk towards him and pretended he didn't hear her when she called out to him a second time. Soon enough, the chicken reached pirate's cove and was standing only a few inches from where Foxy was sitting. "I know your can hear me Foxy." She said angrily.

At first, Chica was angry when the fox didn't respond to her. However, when the male lifted his head and looked at Chica, the female's anger instantly vanished. "S-sorry lass." whimpered Foxy, turning his head quickly so that Chica wouldn't see the tears in his eyes fall down his face.

Chica gently took Foxy's muzzle into her hands and turned the fox toward her. "Hey, you don't have to hide from me; it's ok the cry."

Foxy sniffed and desperately tried to stop his tears from flowing, yet they ended up spilling out anyway. Once they started, Foxy was helpless to do anything but watch Chica's reaction as he sobbed. Her bright pink eyes were full of concern and worry for her friend. The chicken suddenly leaned forward and hugged the fox. Foxy buried his head into Chica's shoulder and cried softly. Slowly, Foxy's tears subsided, and he lifted his head up. His eyes shined with childlike innocence and pain. "I-I miss my m-mommy." said the Fox, his voice raspy.

Chica took his hands. "I miss my mom too." she said, looking the pirate fox.

Foxy reached out and wiped off Chica's cheek. Oil coated his finger; the chicken had been crying as well. Chica laughed lightly. "Huh, I guess I must've let a few tears slip out." she said sheepishly.

"Chica, I haven't told any of ye yet, but I've- I've been blacking out a lot. I keep on fergettin' all of yer names and I be fergettin what's going on a lot. Sometimes, I glitch out and I feel me joints and me bolts move out of place. I keep seein' a man with purple eyes lookin' at me too, and..." Foxy said, trailing off.

Chica looked worriedly at the fox. "How long has this been going on?" she asked.

Foxy didn't meet her eyes. "Fer a few months." he said shamefully.

Chica's eyes widened in surprise. "And you didn't tell us?!" She exclaimed angrily.

Foxy winced at the anger in her voice. "I be truly sorry lassie, but I didn't want ye to worry about me."

Chica exhaled heavily. "I'm not mad at you Foxy, but I'm just scared. What if you get hurt?"

Foxy looked different down at his feet. "I don't know what ta do lass." he said.

Chica put a reassuring hand on Foxy's shoulder. "Whatever happens, we'll figure it out together, okay?"

Foxy nodded and forced a smile. "Okay lass."

Nearby, Freddy was watching the two animatronics talk. He didn't really want to be rude and interrupt their conversation, so he stayed to the side in the west hallway, out of sight. "Poor Foxy." the bear said under his breath.

It pained him to see Foxy suffer so much. The pain was worsened because Freddy knew that he was the reason for the Fox's pain. If he wasn't here, the mechanic might have fixed the fox by now. However, since Freddy was the main attraction, the mechanic fixed him first. His brown ears drooped and he frowned. Unable to watch any longer, the bear turned away from the pair and started towards the office. "Hey Fred, you ok?" Bonnie said as he stepped out from the shadows.

Freddy flinched and looked up. "Bonnie? How long were you there?"

The red-eyed male shrugged. "Long enough to hear about what's happening to Foxy and see that you feel guilty about it. Sorry if I startled you." said the purple bunny as he walked over to the bear.

"It's fine." replied Freddy curtly.

"Freddy, don't blame yourself for what happened to Foxy, it isn't your fault."

Freddy shuffled awkwardly. "But I just... I don't know. I feel like it is."

Bonnie moved forward and placed his hand on the bear's shoulder. "Hey, come on, you don't need to feel guilty, you didn't hurt Foxy." said the rabbit seriously.

Freddy sighed. "You're not the only one who's said that to me. I know that, but still, if I wasn't here, then Foxy would have been fixed."

"Freddy, you-"

"Stop!" The bear suddenly snarled, cutting off the rabbit.

Freddy stepped towards Bonnie "I don't need your pity Bonnie. Go away… I hate you!" The bear said exclaimed.

Bonnie's eyes widened in surprise. Freddy had never been that mean to anyone. Sure, he was a little bossy at times, but he was never that aggressive. "W-what?" The rabbit said shakily, suddenly scared of the bear.

"I. Don't. Need. Your. Sympathy." Freddy seethed, his voice low.

Bonnie was confused and terrified. Freddy suddenly seemed to melt into the shadows, his eyes turning white. A vicious grin overtook his face, his teeth became sharp and pointed. _This isn't the Freddy _I_ know, _thought Bonnie. The shadowy figure reached forward and...

Disappeared.

Freddy cocked his head to the side. "Bonnie, were you listening? I said that although it's nice of you to try and cheer me up, but I really just need some time to myself."

The bear was now completely back to normal. Bonnie shook his head forcefully and then sighed._ Well, that was strange_, he thought, "Sorry Freddy, I've just been a bit spacey today. I didn't sleep so well last night."

Freddy smiled softly. "I understand; just try to rest up, ok? You look pretty tired."

"Ok, I will."

As Freddy passed by Bonnie, the rabbit did something unexpected: he reached out and hugged him. Freddy, after a moment of hesitation, hugged him back.

"Don't worry Freddy, Foxy will be just fine."

"Ok, thanks... Bon."

"No problem Fred." replied Bonnie.

As Freddy walked down the hall and away from the bunny, Bonnie couldn't help but feel uneasy about what he saw earlier.

_What if that wasn't my imagination?_


End file.
